Lunch Delivery
by slackerD
Summary: Beca visits Aubrey at work. Same universe as I Won't Accept Defeat


**Title:** Lunch Delivery  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, OFC  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Beca visits Aubrey at work. Same universe as I Won't Accept Defeat  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,490  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** Prompt from Kiarcheo: _Aubrey works in a firm and she is kinda know for being a cut-throat bitch, always perfect, posed, slightly neurotic. One day Beca, with her make-up, her earrings, her clothes and her general attitude, visits her girlfriend at work. What happens?_ I don't think this is exactly what you were looking for, but hopefully it's still okay.  
**2nd A/N:** So this isn't really a sequel, it just takes place in the same universe as I Won't Accept Defeat. Mostly because I'm too lazy to come up with a completely new universe at the moment.

* * *

Dismissing her assistant with a distracted wave, Aubrey manages to hold back her sigh of frustration until the door to her office is shut. It's only 9:30, and Aubrey's ready for the day to be done. Though that might have more to do with the fact that her wife is coming home tonight, than the crisis that was just dropped in Aubrey's lap.

The past two years have been incredible for Beca's career. DJing around Atlanta has gained her a great reputation since graduation, but it wasn't until a producer heard her stuff that things really started to take off.

The problem with that though is that it means Beca is gone a lot, on the road consistently and after twenty months of not having Beca home on a regular basis, the fact that her wife is due home in eight hours for a solid three months is driving Aubrey to distraction.

It probably doesn't help that Aubrey's workload has also been increasing steadily over the past year as her dad hands more and more over to her. His confidence in her is an incredible feeling and she's surprised that he's giving her so much responsibility so quickly. After all, it's only been 5 years since she received her MBA.

Aubrey has a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with keeping her distracted while her wife is on the road. She wouldn't put it past her father to try something like that. She wants to be irritated with him, but she appreciates it; probably because it actually seems to work. Aubrey has a feeling she'd be missing Beca a lot more if work wasn't keeping her so busy.

**…**

Despite being exhausted, Beca finds herself full of energy. All the reasons she had for collapsing onto her bed and not moving for twelve hours straight have now faded with the opportunity to see her wife.

Of course the one problem with taking an earlier flight is that Aubrey is still working. And Beca knows from their nightly phone calls that Aubrey is swamped. So Beca doesn't feel quite right calling her and asking the blonde to take the rest of the day off, especially since it's only ten in the morning.

So Beca heads home, intent on sleeping for a few hours so she'll be awake enough to enjoy her wife when she arrives home from work.

Except lying in bed, Beca doesn't feel a bit tired. Maybe because this last time is the longest they've been physically apart, four months. Either way, seeing Aubrey is the only thing Beca can really focus on. Climbing out of bed with a sigh, Beca goes looking for things to distract her until Aubrey comes home.

In the kitchen, Beca finds all the ingredients for Fettuccini Bolognese and so she begins throwing everything together. She can take Aubrey lunch and hopefully that will be enough time spent together to tide them both over until Aubrey is done with work.

**…**

Lorenzo the guard waves Beca by as she flashes the special badge Aubrey gave her. It takes Beca a moment to remember which floor Aubrey is on now. About seven months ago, Aubrey switched offices and moved to a different floor, but since Beca has yet to see her wife's new office, remembering the correct floor is probably more difficult than it should be. Beca wonders if Aubrey will agree to christening this office. She doubts it since she refused to christen the last two.

Stepping off the elevator, Beca heads to the south east corner, because for some reason she remembers where on the floor her wife's office is, but not the number of the floor. There's also the vague memory of it being a corner office with awesome windows.

Still dressed in jeans and a hoodie, her standard travelling attire, she draws a lot of curious looks until they see the food bag. Beca chuckles to herself watching the realization form in their eyes. She wonder what they'll think when they find out who she is.

Even with her growing success, Beca knows that she and Aubrey make an odd pair. She asked Thomas about it again, a few years back, wanting to make sure she wasn't in some way hindering Aubrey or her career. Thomas seemed pleased by the inquiry and assured Beca that it's fine.

Aubrey's assistant is on the phone and holds up a finger for Beca to wait until she's done.

While she's waiting, Beca tries to remember if Aubrey ever told her what her new assistant's name is. Dense or Deb or Danielle or…

"…if you could please have him call me back. Yes, this is Diane from Aubrey Posen's office."

Diane, right. Because Beca had then started humming _Jack and Diane_ which had earned her an elbow to her side, that then started a playful argument about being nicer since Beca was about to leave for three months.

"Now can I help you?" Diane asks, phone call finished.

Beca holds up her bag. "I have lunch for your boss."

"For whom?"

Beca sighs. "Aubrey Posen."

"That's my boss, but I'm not expecting any deliveries."

"Maybe she called it in herself," Beca suggests.

"I don't think so," Diane scoffs. "Ms. Posen is far too busy to make such calls. That's why I'm here."

"Well maybe today's an exception," Beca tries.

"It's not."

Beca raises an eyebrow. The judgment coming off this woman is reminiscent of the first time Beca met Aubrey. Of course they'd both were very defensive and so it had definitely been awkward, even if Beca now looks back on it fondly.

"Look," Beca says. "I have lunch for Aubrey Posen and I'm going to deliver it."

Diane stands and Beca rolls her eyes as she tries to tower over Beca. Yes, she might be a few inches taller, but considering who her boss is, Diane still has a lot to learn about intimidation.

"Are you going to let me deliver this?" Beca asks. "Or am I going to have to resort to drastic measures?"

"Bring it."

Beca chuckles and pulls out her cell. Not wanting to be overheard, she takes a few steps away from Diane's desk and calls her wife.

"Aubrey Posen."

Beca smirks. "Hey Bree. I know you're busy, but I need a sec."

"If you're calling to tell me that you're not coming home tonight, I may cry. Or worse, vomit."

"I'm not, I swear," Beca replies. "But I arranged for a special delivery for you and your assistant isn't letting it be delivered."

Aubrey huffs. "Of course not. Because this is exactly what I need right now."

"I'm sorry," Beca says. "I just wanted to cheer you up a bit."

"It's fine, Beca," Aubrey replies. "Thank you. That's sweet. I'll just go get it myself."

"Thanks Bree. Love you."

"Love you too."

Beca quickly hangs up her cell phone and waits patiently by Diane's desk. The assistant is smirking with arrogance and Beca just grins and waits.

A moment later, a very agitated Aubrey stomps out of her office. "Diane, what is the meaning of denying a delivery from my…" Aubrey trails off seeing Beca standing there.

Beca offers a small wave, not sure what sort of PDA protocol Aubrey has in mind.

Aubrey looks at Diane. "For the record, any time this woman shows up? You let her in. No matter what."

"But she's just—"

"It's a very good idea to not finish that sentence," Aubrey says and then stalks back into her office.

Beca follows with a knowing smile and a little wave behind her. She knows it's petty, but she can't help herself.

The moment the door is closed, Beca finds herself being kissed. Beca lets out a sigh of relief. **Now** she's officially home.

"I brought lunch?" Beca says, holding up her bag when they finally pull apart.

"I appreciate that babe," Aubrey says. "But I'm really not in the mood for a sandwich right now." She walks over to the couch in the corner of her office.

"Good," Beca says, setting her things on the small table by the couch. "Because I didn't bring you one."

"You had time to cook?" Aubrey asks as Beca hands her some Tupperware.

Beca shrugs. "Caught an earlier flight."

"And you're not at home sleeping?"

"You're more important than sleep," Beca replies, sweetly.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Uh huh." She takes a bite of food and moans in appreciation.

"Fine, I couldn't, okay? But once again, only because I couldn't wait to see you."

"That's sweet," Aubrey replies. "But we both know it's the five cups of coffee you've already drank today."

"It was only four," Beca grumbles into her food.

"God, this is good," Aubrey says. "Are you sure I can't talk you into staying home and cooking for me. Because you are **really** good at it."

"You're biased."

"Maybe."

"And no."

They finish the food in silence, but just being in Aubrey's presence after so long is incredible for Beca, so she just tries to bask in her wife's presence. Being able to touch her is helping a lot, too.

"Quickie?" Beca asks.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "We've been over this. Changing offices hasn't changed my feelings on the matter."

"Spoil sport."

"Besides," Aubrey says, leaning into Beca. "Once I start, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop." Aubrey lowers her voice. "I've been thinking about all the ways I'm going to make you scream my name and I was really looking forward to trying all ten of them **tonight**."

Beca gulps. Aubrey always wins this sort of thing and she can't find it in herself to care. Instead, she pulls Aubrey in for a heated kiss that leaves them both panting.

"I guess, I better go sleep," Beca manages. "So I can try the five things on my list."

"Only five, Mitchell?"

Beca shrugs. "One has three parts, over achiever."

"Something to look forward to, then."

"What time will you be home?"

"Six."

"Can't wait."

Beca walks out of Aubrey's office, whistling and grins at Diane, but is stopped before she can get too far.

"How dare you."

"What?"

"She's a married woman," Diane hisses.

"Yeah," Beca says slowly.

"A married woman whose partner is on a business trip."

"I know," Beca says. "I'm—"

"And yet you so blatantly come here for a nooner? What is wrong with you?"

Beca yanks her arm free of Diane's grip. "What the hell is wrong with **you**? Making accusations like that is very dangerous."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Warning you is more like it," Beca replies.

"Like I need warnings from some delivery slut."

Beca shakes her head and pulls out her cell phone again. "Hey, do you mind coming out here for a moment?"

Diane looks affronted.

Looking annoyed, Aubrey exits her office. "**What** is the problem now?"

Beca smirks. "I just thought you should know that your assistant, here, thinks you're cheating on your sweet, innocent and oh so trusting spouse."

Diane now looks very scared.

"What?" Aubrey growls.

"She was out here accusing us of doing very dirty things in your office."

Aubrey grins. "Oh really?"

Beca nods.

"And did you tell her that I prefer to keep my work and my personal life separate?"

Beca just looks at Diane, who looking mortified, shakes her head.

"Well, except for today," Aubrey continues, stepping closer to Beca and pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Beca hears Diane gasp, which for some reason, makes her want to grab Aubrey's ass, so she does.

"Really?" Aubrey questions when they pull apart.

"Come on, Bree," Beca whines. "It's been **months**."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and then spins Beca slightly, pulling her wife's back against Aubrey's front. "Diane, I'd like to introduce you to Beca. My wife."

Diane's reaction is comical. Her eyes grow wide and her jaw drops. She makes some random stuttering noises as she glances between Aubrey and Beca.

"Oh my god, Ms. Posen," she says, though she sounds like she's hyperventilating. "I am **so** sorry. I had no idea. I just assumed with the food and the clothes and the ear spike… I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

"Which is why assumptions are dangerous," Beca says. "So I'm going to go."

"Make trouble and leave," Aubrey sighs. "Some things never change."

"I'll see you at home," Beca smiles.

As Beca walks back to the elevator, she chuckles as everyone keeps their eyes on their work. They all obviously overheard their little exchange, so at least she won't have to worry about the next time she visits Aubrey at work.

**…**

Watching her wife saunter away, Aubrey is barely able to hold back her amused chuckle. It's not the first time that people have been shocked that she and Beca are married and Aubrey doubts it'll be the last.

"Again, Ms. Posen," Diane says, once Beca is on the elevator. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't think that—or rather, I didn't mean to…"

"Diane, relax," Aubrey says. "Before you pass out."

"Please tell your wife that I'm sorry I called her a delivery slut," Diane says, now beet red.

Well that explains why Beca called Aubrey. Very used to the accusations and assumptions constantly made about her in relation to Aubrey, Beca usually lets most things just roll off her back. Delivery slut is definitely not one of them.

"I'm sure she appreciates you looking out for our marriage," is all Aubrey says before heading back into her office. She has a lot of work to finish before she can head home.

Back in her office, Aubrey lets herself laugh quietly. Diane is lucky that Aubrey is so ecstatic that Beca is home, because it's making the blonde far more easy going than usual. And really, Beca knew damn well that everyone would assume that she was just delivering food. Knowing her wife, though, things probably happened just as she hoped. The brunette does seem to enjoy wreaking havoc in Aubrey's very ordered life. And yes, Aubrey could be upset, but she got to spend a very nice lunch hour with her wife whom she hasn't seen in months while eating some amazing food. From that perspective, it's a win-win situation.

Shaking her head, Aubrey tries to push away her day dreams of the more private reunion she and Beca will have in a few hours. If she doesn't focus and finish this, being home at six won't be possible.

And not being home by six is not an option. Especially because Aubrey's really curious to see this three parter that's on Beca's list because—

Aubrey stops that line of thought because it will completely derail her productivity. She glances at the clock, only five hours and ten minutes until she can leave. Aubrey lets herself have one more quick day dream and then dives into her work.


End file.
